


WWE NSFW Alphabets

by Ishimorie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Smutty Headcanons for WWE/Wrestling Stars.





	1. Mustafa Ali

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

I picture him being very sweet afterwards but he wouldn’t talk much as he would just want to smile and hold you close. Maybe after a few minutes of laying there he’d get up and make sure you were okay before asking you to shower with him.

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He really likes his hair mainly because its really soft and he loves the feeling it gives him when you tug on it. 

On you, he enjoys you’re hands as they fit nicely with his, he would also love your back and watching it arch as he pleasures you.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He would always make sure that you cum first, but when its his turn, his favorite place to cum would be inside of you, as he loves the idea of becoming one with you. He also wouldn’t mind coming on your back or stomach.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He wants to try being a sub for you. He wouldn’t ever bring it up until he was super comfortable with you, but one of his biggest fantasies is being tied down and mercilessly teased by you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s had about 3-4 partners before and from that he’s knows quite a bit about the body. However ,he still enjoys trying out things and learning what exactly gets you going

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He would love any position that has you close to him and allows him to see your facial expressions. His favorite position is when he kneels and you crawl up to him wrapping your legs around his waist and tangling your hands in his hair.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s definately more serious though he’s not overly. He sees making love as something that should be intimate, but there silly/goofy moments that slip through.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Mustafa keep things very trimmed and nice. He leaves a little bit though and will even grow a happy trail if you show interest. (Also his body hair is just as soft as on his head)

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He is very romantic, like I said before, he sees sex as something that should be intimate. Only in certain instances would he just fuck.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He doesn’t do it a lot because he has great self control, but if you’re away and keep sending him sexy messages then he’ll probably call you and do it. (Phone sex with Mustafa? sign me up! :D)

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He’s pretty kinky, not gonna lie. He’s doesn’t have a daddy kink and enjoys being called “prince” or “sir”. He likes biting, hair pulling, scratching. He’s also into spanking and a tad of bondage, just occasionally though. Lastly he has a thing for costumes, not full on roleplay, but sexy bits of themed lingerie.

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

He’s pretty basic as he prefers the bedroom or shower, but he could also go for some cheekiness in the kitchen.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Lingerie. Definitely. Or any super flattering clothing. Also don’t play with his hair in public (no matter how tempting.) 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He wouldn’t do anything to seriously hurt you, this involves calling you names, or anything that would get you in trouble. (Nothing in public)

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He definitely prefers giving. He loves the way you squirm and wrap your hands in his hair while you moan. Plus he’s all about your pleasure before his. That being said, he wouldn’t turn down a blow job, like if he’d had a rough match and you guys got back to the hotel and you dropped to your knees, he wouldn’t complain 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He’s like slow and sensual at first and then he speeds up as he sees your reactions. He might also get a tad rough when he’s about to cum.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’s down for them if you are and as long as they’re not in public. They’re not his favorite though and he’ll probably just be focused on you getting pleasure.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He doesn’t mind experimenting with different kinks and toys and such, but he won’t take serious risks with you.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

As mentioned earlier he has quite a bit of self control, so he can definitely go a couple of rounds without coming. Like you’ll already have came like 2-3 times and he’s still going.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Yeah, he doesn’t mind them and he actually quite likes them. They add a little sparkle to your sex life. He’ll use them on you and buy a new one when he knows he’ll be away for a while.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Not very much, but he will occasionally if he wants to rile you up. Like he’ll run his hands along your legs under a table or kiss up your thighs and then stop just to see your reactions. He doesn’t mind being teased but he’ll get you back.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s not too loud during the act, he’ll primarily just talk a little and let a few soft moans slip out . He only really gets loud when he cums.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He wants to try a threesome and he really doesn’t care about the gender as long as its someone you’re both comfortable with.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s above average. I’d say around 6 inches,

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Not super high. He can go without sex or masturbating for a while so if you don’t want to then he’s not upset.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards

Afterwards he’ll cuddle you for a bit and then get up to shower so you usually end up asleep before him.


	2. Kalisto

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Kalisto is very caring afterward. He almost always cuddles you and won’t get up until he is assured that you’re comfortable. He also needs reassurance that he did well and that you’re okay and satisfied. He gets off on pleasing you.

 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

On himself, he is really fond of his arms and hands and what they can do, whether that be wearing down opponents or pleasuring you, which he, again, lives for.

On you, however, he enjoys your skin, mainly because of how soft and warm it is to him. He loves cuddling and pressing himself close to you.

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Like most men, he would enjoy coming inside you, but his favorite would be on your stomach or tits as he loves seeing the white streaks contrast with your skin.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He likes recording your acts, especially ones recorded from his point of view during a blowjob, and watching them over again when he’s lonely or just for fun, He makes sure to keep them safe at all cost though.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s not the most experienced per se, but he has learned quite a bit and knows a lot about what gets someone going. In fact, the first time you got together he seemed to know every single sweet spot of yours.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He prefers up against a wall but really enjoys missionary or any other position as long as it has you extremely close to him.

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Kalisto could honestly go both ways. For example, on a special occasion or just a romantic night, he’ll be extremely serious and focused on pleasing you, but other times, he’s still focused but you can laugh and joke around.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He is very well groomed and usually keeps things short or comepletely shaved and smooth downstairs. He just prefers it that way. On you though, he doesn’t really care.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

He loves romance and intimacy, even during quickies. He will often go beyond romantic, holding you close and whispering all sorts of sweet and loving yet dirty things in your ears.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He doesn’t do it often but when he does, it’s usually when your away and he’ll usually text or call you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He’s not that kinky. The only things I can really think of as kinks for him, would be recording your acts, or leaving his mask on. (I actually might write a fic/drabble about that.:D)

That being said, he’s got an open mind, and wouldn’t be troubled to try out your kinks.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Definitely the bedroom. He enjoys the privacy and the fact that he’ll be able to do most anything you or himself wants.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He really gets in the mood when you wear revealing outfits around the house, or when you speak in Spanish, especially dirty talk.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He wouldn’t extremely hurt you ( Cause bruising, bleeding, etc) or demean you by calling you names. You are his queen.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He prefers giving. You are his queen and he is determined to make you feel amazing in every way he can. 

He won’t turn down a blowjob though, especially after a match.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He’s rather quick and sensual. Like he can be rough but he loves to be romantic and close with you.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Yes. He’s definitely down for a quickie. They’re not his favorite but he likes them. Also he’s the only guy you’ve been with who can make a quickie romantic.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He likes to experiment and find out what you both like or can get into, buts he’s not much of a risk taker with privacy. Especially yours.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Kalisto can go for a surprisingly long time. Most nights are just one long round but he has been known to go 2-3 occasionally, which you are usually drained by the time he’s done.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He likes toys and sees the pleasure they can bring to the both of you. (The first time he used a cockring, he’s was pleasantly surprised by how much longer it made him last)

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He doesn’t really tease unless he’s already came or on rare nights when he’s feeling super sexual.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s quite loud. Between moans and cursing (In both English and Spanish) he’s bound to wake up a neighbor soon.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

In addition to wearing his own mask during the act, he loves the idea of you wearing his mask.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

I’d say he’s around 5-6 inches and rather thick.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He doesn’t have the highest sex drive and can usually hold on until you want him.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

He’s a stickler for aftercare and usually makes sure you’re okay and sound asleep before he nods off.


	3. Brian Kendrick

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

 

Brian is not a huge talker afterwards. He’ll mainly just wrap you in his arms and play with your hair until you fall asleep.

Sometimes though, he’ll give you a massage and draw a bath if he was incredibly rough.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

 

Brian absolutely adores your eyes and how intense they can get. Sexually though he loves your breasts, everything about them drives him wild.

On himself, Brian enjoys his arms, he hasn’t gotten where he is without them, and his hair.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

 

He’s definitely not one to cum inside you all of the time, especially the first few times. Brian prefers to cum on your breasts or stomach. He enjoys the look of it placed across your skin, contrasting against it.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He enjoys being rough, more than he should. Brian definitely cares a lot about you, so he’s scared to let his sadistic ways show through, but sometimes they slip out, to which he’ll immediately care for you afterwards with all you could ever want.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

 

Brian’s quite experienced in the woman department. He knows exactly what he’s doing and he’s constantly working to figure out exactly what gets you going.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He likes missionary, especially when he can put your legs over his shoulders and fuck you deeply.

Brian also doesn’t mind doing it standing up, as he loves hoisting you up on his hips and maybe pushing you up against a wall for extra support.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Completely serious. When you guys get intimate, it’s extremely rare for Brian to let out a laugh, aside from a maniacal chuckle when he’s thinking of all the things he can do with you.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Brian’s pretty well-groomed downstairs. Nothing too major though, he just likes to keep things trimmed and under control.

I = Intimacy (How they are during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He gets pretty intimate and romantic on most occasions, even though he’s pretty rough, he still shows you he cares by holding you close and cradling you afterward.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

When he’s away from you he does it quite frequently, especially if you send him a scandalous photo or message, to which he’ll usually respond with a message of his own.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Brian, despite being dominant most of the time could be a switch. I feel like he wouldn’t mind letting you take control for a night. I also like he wouldn’t mind engaging in sensation play. He would just enjoy feeling different sensations.

Now dominant Brian can be quite the kinky SOB. He’s into spanking, choking, marking and a tad of bondage. As mentioned before he can be sadistic, so there’s a good chance you will have a safe word ready before a seriously rough session.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He could get off in a variety of places, but so far his favorite is in your bedroom since that’s where you two have the most freedom to do whatever you wish.

His next top places are in the shower, and on special, desperate occasions, in the back of his car.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Brian’s a pretty simple man to turn on\, He likes the basic lingerie and dirty talk, but he gets even more turned on when you do scandalous things, such as whispering dirty things, or grinding on him, in public.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

If you asked him, he’d practically be up for anything as long as it wasn’t going to seriously harm you or anyone else.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill,

Brian prefers receiving when it comes to oral and you don’t mind giving it to him. His reactions alone make it worth it. Not to mention the fact that he’ll typically spend a good amount of time in between your legs as a reward.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can start out rather slow but, more often than not, he’ll end up going fast and incredibly rough, even when he’s “making love.”

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Brian enjoys a good quickie, usually if he needs some riling up before a match, or if he can’t wait until you get to a hotel after a show.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’s quite a risk taker as he’s practically up for anything and enjoys thing being done in public, but he doesn’t take risks where health is involved.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Oh boy, does this man have stamina. Brian can go until both of you are wore out and beyond satisfied.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Brian understands why toys can come in handy, and though he prefers to cause all the pleasure he’ll gladly use implements and toys to enhance the activity. He also doesn’t mind buying you one to use while he’s away. The only condition is, you have to tell him everytime you use it, and use detail.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Brian Kendrick loves to tease and, frankly, he’s amazing at it. Whether you’re out at a bar or just home alone. Though he enjoys teasing you, you should take caution when teasing him, as that is a one-way ticket to punishment.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s very verbal and often lets out the most heavenly moans.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Brian often fantasizes about a threesome, and I doesn’t mind the gender, as long as he’s the more dominant one.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s above average. I’d say around 6 inches.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He’s got a pretty high sex drive, not as much as a high school boy of course, but still rather high. Brian at least has to get off 4 times a week and he makes sure that you get off as much and often more than he does.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’ll usually cuddle with you until you fall asleep before nodding off himself


	4. Billie Kay

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Billie is not very vocal afterward, mainly she’ll just pull you into her and place a slight kiss to your lips before moving down to your neck. She’s quite the cuddler once she gets into the swing of things.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
On herself, Billie is fond of her breasts and legs. Partly because she knows they make people (especially you) stare and attracted to her, she enjoys the effect she has on people. Also, her legs are a bit to thank for her career.  
On you, she enjoys your breasts. As much as hers have an effect on you, yours have a huge effect on her, especially when you wear low-cut tops or dresses/body suits with intricate designs around the chest. She also prefers to leave hickeys all over them.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
She is a little too fond of getting off first I must say. She likes having you under her, riding your face. This goes without saying, but she’s pretty bossy. You cum when she tells you to, and she loves teasing and prolonging your orgasm.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Billie has a thing for degradation. I could definitely see her love seeing you all blissed out and calling you a slut and other derogatory names for it. (It sounds heavenly, especially when her accent thickens)

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Quite a bit. She rarely ever brings up her former partners, but you can tell she’s experienced, understanding what a submissive wants and what, in general, drives a girl wild. She’s still learning the specifics about your sexuality but she’s coming along rather well.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Completely serious. During the moment, it’s like something else takes her over and all she cares about is pleasing, teasing, and getting pleased.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Being a wrestler and wearing pretty short gear, she feels better and prefers to keep things smooth.   
She doesn’t mind if you keep things natural but she prefers when you keep it trimmed.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Depends on her feelings, she’s usually pretty romantic, but if she gets really into degrading and being rough with you, she’ll save the romance for aftercare.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
She doesn’t do it much unless she wants to tease you, even when she’s away. She has pretty decent self-control and when she does get horny, she finds it makes her orgasm that much stronger when she gets back to you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
She’s incredibly into degrading and humiliation, and anything that really teases you and really gets you flustered.  
She likes to punish too and you don’t mind. You don’t have a complete set of rules but if she thinks you need discipline, she’s more than happy to provide a spanking or more denial than usual.(I must add that she’s into choking and being called mommy.)

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
I think her favorite place would be the bedroom because of the privacy and accessibility to her implements, but she also wouldn’t mind fooling around in the locker room or under a table.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
As I mentioned before she gets incredibly turned on by your breasts, so whenever you accentuate them, she’ll be motivated. She also loves when you’re submissive, even non-sexually, addressing her as ma’am and allowing her to help you with simple tasks.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
There’s not much I could see her not being into, even if she’s not particularly into it, she’ll try it as long as you communicate.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Being honest, she prefers receiving. To her, nothing is really hotter than you completely at her mercy, allowing her to get herself off via your mouth. That being said she’ll tease you relentlessly with skills she picked up along the way.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
I’d say she’s slow paced but often very rough with her tactics, being that she’s big on denial and enjoys taking her time building you up to strong orgasms, that only her devious methods are able to produce.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Not her thing. She prefers taking her time with you and complete sessions at least go for 20-30 minutes. She doesn’t mind teasing you or having quick make-out sessions though.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Not too many. She’ll experiment with different kinks and such but nothing too extreme or much in public.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Rumor has it she once had an all-day session so, girl can go a long time, but with you, she hasn’t ventured passed 4 hours, and by the end of that session you were both completely worn out. Maybe you’ll build up to it but the average 1-2 hour sessions are perfect for now.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
You both have vibrators for personal use but she doesn’t prefer to use them on you herself, but rather, she’ll make you use them on yourself as a form of punishment.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
We’ve been over this, she’s such a tease, but don’t you dare try it back. IT WILL BACKFIRE (and possibly lead to that rumored all day teasing/denial arrangement.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Quite loud and vocal. She’s a huge fan of dirty talk, degrading you, and her moans have been known to be a nuisance in hotels.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
She’s actually been a sub in quite a few relationships, with both men and women, this is partly why she knows what to do to please her partners.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
As said before, she keeps it smooth downstairs.  
The only other thing that I can think of for this is her clit is incredibly sensitive.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Pretty high, though she can keep it hidden for a while due to her massive amounts of self-control.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Usually, she loves to cuddle you until you fall asleep. It makes her heart swell with pride knowing that she protects you and that you trust her with that.


	5. Shinsuke Nakamura

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s normally never too rough with you so usually, afterward, he’ll be attentive but relatively easy-going and smiley. He’ll ask if you’re okay if it was a rougher session, but the norm is just cuddles and sleep.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

On himself, he likes his legs and his and his torso, but his favorite would be his mouth, as he can use it to taunt opponents or to bring you pleasure.

On you though, he loves your stomach and ass. Shinsuke is definitely an ass man. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He doesn’t mind finishing inside you, but he’d rather be able to see it in stripes on you. Preferably on (as kind of mentioned before) your stomach or ass. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He’s very shy about it but he’s really curious about having a threesome with guys. He’s had threesomes with 2 girls before and has even walked in on a few guys, but ever since hearing Tana talk about his girl’s fantasy of one, he thought adding a guy sounded extremely hot and always kept it in the back of his mind. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s well experienced, having had loads of female fans in Japan that he would more often than not jump into bed with. Once he got serious with you though, he stopped, but that experience translated well into your sex life.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

It really depends on the day and his mood. His go-to positions are regular missionary and doggy. He loves to see your face as you come undone, but sometimes he prefers to watch your ass bounce and see it speckled with cum when he’s done. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He can be goofy, but it depends on his mood. Most of the time though, he’s not really a serious love-maker. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Shinsuke keeps things tame but he likes to have a bit of hair downstairs but never lets it get too curly and out of hand. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

He’s very romantic, especially now that he has a serious partner and can actually show that side off. He’ll take you on cheesy dates and if you’re away for long enough, he’ll decorate everything elaborately and get you the best drinks and lingerie he can find. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He still does it pretty regularly but now instead of porn, he waits for a phone call from you or if he can’t wait he’ll do it to some photos and thoughts of you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He’s not absurdly kinky, in fact, he’s pretty basic. He just loves sex, wild, tantric, raw sex. Though some somewhat unusual things do stick in his mind. (Anal, Threesomes, Roleplay.etc)

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He definitely prefers the bedroom, or other rooms in the house, especially when you first started dating because they were the safest options. Now that you trust each other completely, he doesn’t mind doing it in a closet or bathroom somewhere.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Oh my goodness. This man is pretty much turned on by everything you do, but some of the highlights include, your dancing, when you talk dirty and then act innocent, and for the love of god, don’t wear red and black unless you want a long night.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

There’s not much that he wouldn’t at least try, but he hates seeing you in pain or risking your privacy. (This means no obvious public sex.)

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

I think he enjoys them both equally. He loves seeing you get on your knee, especially after a stressful day, but he absolutely adores hearing the little squeals and moans when he’s in between your legs.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough all the way. There’s the little slow, sensual, romantic night here and there but even those quickly turn wild.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He doesn’t prefer them but if you want, he’ll do it, just as long as not many people are around.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Not extremely risky. Of course, he’s down to experiment occasionally but there are not many “risky” things that you’re both interested in.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He’s an energetic boy in the ring and it definitely translates well into the bedroom. You thought the rumors of him going more than 2 rounds in one night were absurd, until about 2 weeks after you started dating.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He owns a couple for you to use, but he rarely uses them on you during an actual session. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He’s a tease, be it just dirty talk but a tease nonetheless. He’ll whisper things in your ear, or if he’s away for a while he’ll send you things in Japanese, you know his game but how dirty he can be, shocks you sometimes.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He doesn’t make much noise, surprisingly. It’s mainly just quiet moans and some dirty talk.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He has a very specific fantasy involving him as a king (think throne and power) and having you as his queen and personal sex kitten. He loves the image of mutual respect but having you at his every whim.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He seems to be a little over average, maybe 6, good length and he knows how to use it.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Not as high as it used to be, but still more than most men his age. You probably have sex at least 3 times a week. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

You both are usually drained by the end, so about an hour after, you’re both asleep.


End file.
